


Like a Violin

by SilverServerError



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, In Public, M/M, Short, Sweet, and thirsty, consensual but negotiated off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: The trick is to not get caught.





	Like a Violin

“Stop it,” Taako murmured, half-muffled as he tried to hide the grin that was threatening to break his neutral expression behind his glass of wine and the hand that was daintily holding it. 

 

Kravitz paused, seemed to consider, then slid his hand a little higher on Taako’s bare thigh. “No,” he said casually, thumb circling slowly on the outside of Taako’s leg. “I think I’d like to keep going actually.” 

 

“Mean,” Taako insisted, glancing under the table and flicking the hem of his skirt down again where Kravitz’s hand had disturbed the fabric. It was a miscalculation however, because the sight of his hand disappearing underneath his clothes sent an instant little shiver of arousal up his spine. “Fuck,” he cursed softly, glancing away and taking a gulp of wine to keep himself from letting anything else slip.

 

“What was that, Luv?” Kravitz asked him, smile polite and hand wrapping around the curve of his leg to find his inner thigh and squeeze. “‘Fraid I missed it.”

 

Taako swallowed, fighting the way his brow shot up and his eyes widened. “I said, ’Fuck you’?” 

 

“Hmm,” Kravitz was lost in faux contemplation again. “Interesting proposition.” 

 

Taako’s jaw dropped ever so slightly as he felt Kravitz’s touch sliding closer still, the cool drag of subtle callus. Trapped in indecision, his legs first eased open, then an instant later squeezed shut. Kravitz smiled, letting his hand be held between soft, warm thighs. 

 

“Oh?” he asked, just barely above a whisper in Taako’s ear, the circling of his thumb his solitary response, his one tiny argument to the contrary. A promise of how good things could feel. 

 

Which was of course, exactly the problem. 

 

“Get out of here, Pervert,” Taako said, looking away so as not to be tempted by the knowing smile that would be growing across Kravitz’s face. He knew without looking about the warmth he would find in that expression. The exciting little dare he would find in those eyes. So it was half-hearted at best as he flicked a hand at his wrist, gently shooing him away and giving just enough slack between his thighs for his hand to escape. 

 

Kravitz pulled back with a soft chuckle, and Taako did his best not to miss it. With the utmost of dignity he cleared his throat and crossed his legs, attention shifting back to the party. 


End file.
